


Día de los Muetros

by Shakira_xoxo



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakira_xoxo/pseuds/Shakira_xoxo
Summary: When Julie goes to visit her mother’s grave the boys come with. They’re surprised when they see their families at their graves.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 263





	Día de los Muetros

**Author's Note:**

> When you get to the song Julie will take the place of Billy when the saying plays. So imagine the scene where you see the guys are playing the song together that that it’s Julie Instead of Billy.

Julie sat there getting ready to bust her Mother’s grave she clutched the bouquet of dahlias she always brought to lay in front of it. “Where ya going?” Luke said, popping in out of nowhere. “Aaahh.” Julie screeched. She turned to see all of the guys there. Soon her door flew open. Ray was standing there out of breath. “Is everything alright? I heard screaming.” Ray said. Reggie walked up to him. “Hey. It’s alright big guy. Just breath.” He said before Luke pulled him back. “Oh yeah. Just fine. I’m practicing my jump scream for the haunted maze at school.” Julie said hoping her Father would believe her. “Oh okay. We leave in 5 minutes. After going to your mothers grave I’ll take Carlos trick or treating with your tía while you and Flynn head to the school. I’ll bring Carlos there a little later.” Ray said be fore leaving the room.

“Your going to visit your mom?” Alex asked. Julie nodded. “It’s día de los muertos. The day of the dead. It’s where we celebrate and visit the ones we lost. I go there every year with my family before we head to the haunted maze at school. This year I’m participating.” Julie told them. “Can we come?” Reggie asked. Alex hit him over the head. “Sorry, about that.” Luke said. Julie shook her head and laughed. “No, it’s fine. I would actually like you guys to come. It’s be nice to have you there.” She said. The guys smiled. “Julie come in we’re leaving.” They heard Carlos yell.

Time skip to about 10 minutes

They all walked to Rose’s grave. Julie laid the dahlias down in front of her Mom’s head stone. “I miss you Mom.” She said before stepping back. As the rest of the Molina family went up. Reggie noticed something in the distance.

There were people surrounding three graves. There was something familiar about them. He walked closer, not hearing his name being called. He walked through the people and looked down at the graves. Those were their names. All lined up. Together. “Guys!” Reggie yelled. Luke and Alex walked up and looked down at the graves. They went silent. “Wait if these are our graves then the people at them are-” Alex stopped mid sentence.

The three ghosts turned and saw the people that had left behind long ago.

“Our families.” Luke finished off.

Reggie looked at his Mom and Dad. His mom was silently crying while his Dad was holding her hand. He looked down to their hands. No rings. He looked at the others who surrounded them. His siblings. The oldest was his brother, next was his sister she was a year old than Reggie. He could see the the tears in their eyes. They used to protect him when he was getting picked on. He looked at his younger sisters, their rosie cheeks were just the same as before. The twins would usually come to if they were upset or had an argument with each other. It was like her was watching them relive his death.

Luke looked his parents. He watched as his Father held his Mother as she cried into his chest. They were the only family he had. He remembers the Holidays they had together, all of the talks the had. He remembered their love. They are ya they let him crawl into bed with them when he had nightmare. Guilt started sink in.

Alex watched his family in shock. His Mom was balling While his Father stood there stone faced. They were never supportive of his decisions. His Father would yell at him when Alex would sing with his siblings. His Mother would try calming him down only to tell Alex to stop making his Father angry. When Alex came out his Father bombarded him with hateful words while his Mother said nothing and looked down in disappointment. He was told it would rub off on his siblings. Alex looked away from them to his older sister. She was the first one Alex told. She supported him all the way. They were each other’s emotional support. He then looked at his younger siblings. His younger sister would draw with him. She was the one he would sing to. He would help her to bake cookies when their bake sale came around. His little brother would play tag with him. They would run around their house chasing each other. Alex would sleep on his floor when his brother had trouble sleeping.

The boys looked at each other tears already falling. They walked over back to Julie. The Molinas were starting to head back to the car. Julie looked at them. “What’s wrong guys?”

“Those are our graves. Our families are there.” Luke said knowing the others would be able to complete their sentences without starting to sob. Julie looked over to where the group of people stood. She looked back at the boys. She looked back at the boys. The looks they had were the same one she had when she found out her Mother died. Suddenly she had an idea. She ran to her Dad. “Hey Dad. I have to get something from the house. I’ll see you at the maze.” She said. Ray nodded before kissing her forehead. Julie walked back to the guys and whispered in their ears. “Do you think it’ll work?” Luke asked. “If I play along with you, then, yeah.” She said. They nodded before teleporting back to the Garage. Julie walked over to the group of people. “Mr. and Mrs.Patterson?” Julie said. Everyone looked to her. “Julie what are you doing here?” Mrs. Patterson asked. “I came to visit my Mom.” Julie said. “You know this girl Emily?” Reggie’s Mother asked. “Yes. She lives in our old house.” Mr. Patterson answers. “I have something in my garage that you sons left behind. I really think they’d want to to see it.” Julie said. “Why should we believe you.?” Alex’s older sister asked. “I spend time in that garage just like your sons. I make music there just like them. They left a few things that I’m sure they’d want you to have. Please follow me.” Julie said. They all nodded before following her. Once they entered it was like they were hit with emotion. The all took a deep breath. Julie walked over to a guitar and played a note. The boys were suddenly visible. “Please. Let them show- or play- to you what they wanted to say.” Julie said. https://youtu.be/HhhtZkSH8pM As they finished they looked at their families. All in tears and shock. They all got up and walked over to them. Emily reaches out to touch his cheek. And surprisingly she could. The other Mothers tried it. They could touch their babies. They all hugged and cried together. They all knew this wouldn’t last but the had it know. Reggie clasped his Mother’s hand as she held his cheek. He smiled and hugged her tight. Went to Father next. Reggie stuck his hand out before he was tugged into a tight hug. He finally felt the Fatherly love he was missing. He saw his siblings they stared a Reggie before tackling him to the ground with hugs. Reggie was so grateful. Luke pulled his parents into a hug. Soon he was embedded into warmth. He felt so happy he started crying all over again. Everything he wanted they got to hear. That was all he could ask for. Alex hugged all of his siblings tight. Afraid if he let go they would dissolve in his grip. He cried so hard he thought he could stop. When he finally let go he looked to his parents. Soon it was his Father who pulled him into a hug his mother joining in soon after. All Alex could hear was their never ending sorry’s and apologies. Alex knew it wouldn’t be that easy to forgive them, it would be a process. But he knew that this was the step they needed. Julie looked at the families. She was so happy for them. Soon the was a warmth around her. She looked around. She couldn’t see anything. She smiled, a tear falling in the process. She felt something being tucked behind her ear. She reached up and soon took out a Dahlia. She smiled even bigger. Everyone was together. That’s all they’ve ever wanted.


End file.
